


【龙腾世纪起源】争锋（上）

by Shakarian



Series: Dragon Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Sten/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051295





	【龙腾世纪起源】争锋（上）

“你猜我们谁会先用到他。”

莫瑞根绕到她正面来指着远处的某个东西，一边说着话，一边用带着恶意的眼神瞟了一眼露卡琳身后的骑士。刚才还像个孩子般兴高采烈议论着罗瑟林风土人情的艾里斯特突然没了声息，接着就响起愤愤走开的脚步声 -- 每次两个女巫凑一块儿打算研究事情的时候他都那样，跟受惊了的兔子似的躲得远远的。

不用看也知道骑士脸上现在是什么表情，就跟他在奥斯塔加发现露卡琳原来就是法师塔里那个 “可怕的疯女人” 一样嘛。直到她在树林里第一次遭遇战就挥挥手灭了差不多有十只暗魔，那副红紫青绿交相辉映的别扭样才瞬间升级成了崇拜脸。从那以后艾里虽然死心塌地乖乖跟着她走，但每次她靠近方圆三尺之内他都露出一副戒心满满的样子。而自打了解了来龙去脉之后，对于连个处男都搞不定这点，莫瑞根至少嘲笑了她有一万次。

可是说到底，他们又没真的怎样。她一向都秉持自发自愿原则，从来不强迫任何人，做实验本来就该客观公正态度严谨嘛。他到底郁闷个啥？真不懂。莫瑞根也一样！别以为她不知道花豹捕猎只有三分之一的成功率，塔里就算没用杂学的资料也是很详尽的。

不过，管他呢，谁叫心理学充斥着满是主观因素的不确定表述，所以她既没多大兴趣，也不打算深研。

露卡琳顺着荒野女巫手指的方向看了过去。有那么一个瞬间，她觉得有点儿... 脱水。

安卓斯特... 不，所有异教的神祗在上，笼子里那个正在用外国话自言自语的生物是她见过最完美的样本了，至少在外形上是。

由粗铁条围起来的空间本来就不怎么宽裕，现在更是被塞得满满当当。她的身高足以平视甚至略微俯视大部分的男人，可是那个人的头差点儿够着站笼的笼子顶 -- 她由此推测对方的身高是八呎上下，足足比她高了接近二呎，人类就算突变了也不可能长到这样的高度，更别提精灵和矮人了。露卡琳不禁有点儿好奇自己站在那家伙身边会是什么景象，多半像是帆船的两根桅杆吧。

为了证明自己的推断，她走到笼子前站好。

嗯... 高度目视测量准确。她习惯性地翻开脑袋里的笔记本，开始数据录入。

“.... 我不过是个罪犯，给你添不了什么乐子，就像没法逗其他人发笑一样，请让我安静地呆着吧。”

带点无奈的平静语调倒是没给她造成多大困扰，可是荒野女巫的放肆笑声实在是有够吵。真是的，莫瑞根自己调配药剂时一点干扰都不能有，稍有差池就会大发雷霆到连从奥斯塔加死尸堆里捡来的那只涎皮狗都连滚带爬地钻进艾里帐篷避风头，人就不能有点同理心吗？

“你那样子活像是猫见到了一堆鳗鱼，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~~”

在法环外想要清静真是件困难的事..... 露卡琳叹了口气，她才刚刚记录完预估的体重指数和肌肉群形态而已，根本还没来得及写到紧要关头呢。在停止笔记之前，她在脑海中很快地校对了一遍，把 “手臂骨折” 更正为更精确的 “挠骨有骨折后自愈痕迹”，划掉 “上腹部的横行刀伤严重感染” 之后的那句 “目标显然遭到虐待，没有得到应有的治疗”，研究报告根本不允许有这么感性的揣测。

唉，她好想念法环。在那里就可以不受干扰地仔细剪开被凝固了的发黑血迹粘在伤口上的衣服，用消毒水冲洗干净以后再观察记录治愈术渐次叠加的效果。衣服破洞里露出一点点纹身的边缘，就在肚子上那条深长刀伤旁边，应该会构成一个图腾，如果有可能的话，她想要完完整整画下来。顺带一提，费罗登没有人肤色这么深的，就像是又浓又纯的巧克力。这种珍贵的食品在费罗登很少见，不过被抓进塔之前，爸妈曾从海外带回来给她吃过。深褐的立方体一开始硬得像石头，可是放在嘴里会慢慢化开来，变成如同丝绸般柔滑的浆液。很苦但是回味无穷.... 停停停，这是什么乱七八糟的发散思维啊！

尽是没用的无聊想法。离开那座塔太久，她严谨的求学精神已经退化了... 露卡琳有点伤心的想。大法师把她派出来是号称要增广见闻的，可是到目前为止都只有反效果呢。

“.... 她，她是我的同伴，你不能对她怎么样！”

艾里不知什么时候鼓起勇气挡到了她面前，虽然因为恐惧加紧张，讲话结结巴巴，声调还怪得不像话。好像是为了给同类助长声势，獒犬也在一旁发出威胁性的低沉呜呜声。露卡琳想起来自己刚刚好像在放空，可是这帮人在如临大敌个啥？

她歪了歪头，很轻易地就从艾里脑袋边往笼子里看。咦，之前还没发现那个囚徒这么有压迫感，但他肌肉紧绷的样子还真是庞然大物一般居高临下。脸上宛若岩石的五官变得更方了，死死盯住她的瞳孔带着怒意，已经转成了鲜血般的深红色。

喔，没准确实挺吓人的.... 对一般人来说啦。不过法师们几乎都是幻境里的灵体虎视眈眈的肥肉，天分越高的越抢手。每天晚上她都得在梦里跟图谋不轨的各路幽魂过招，那些东西什么奇形怪状恶形恶状都有，还维持人形的根本完全不够看。

发现她还在优哉游哉地看他，囚徒显得更生气了。

“你在侮辱我，女人。”

（在脑海里）做笔记就算是侮辱他？什么鬼啊。

她心直口快地把这个想法说了出来表示抗议，意外地看到对方一下子哑口无言。他脸上露出紧张思索的表情，显然是在绞尽脑汁想要从费罗登通用语中找到合适的词来形容这种过分举动，应该是找到了，但不知道为什么，他没说出来。

“.... 算了，也许只是这地方的民俗太奔放，我不能接受而已。” 最后他轻轻摇了摇头，一下子放松下来。“反正这些都已经不重要了，没吃没喝，我很快就会死。顶多再一个礼拜吧，而且这段日子不会像之前的二十天那么难熬。”

“怎么可能坚持二十天，那简直是天方夜谭，人早就已经死了....” 艾里发出小狗一般的嘟囔声，通常他碰到什么事儿于心不忍的时候就会用这种语调说话。

笼子里的人轻蔑地看了一眼骑士。

“对你们这种种族来说，大概吧。”

咦？

“那你是什么种族？” 她的研究癖发作了。

听到这个问题，囚徒骄傲地挺直胸膛。

“我是斯坦，隶属于库纳利先遣军。”

库纳利？！怪了。法环资料里倒是有很少的资料记载着这个以侵略性著称的野蛮种族，可附录的库纳利人图像都唯恐不醒目地绘着宛若巨牛一般又大又弯曲的角，而这个人头上除了雪白的头发之外啥都没长，两只眼睛一张嘴除了尺寸加大，跟人类也没什么两样。

生物的变异性真有趣，她默默补充了一条注记。

“库纳利？那可是被称为‘来自北方的战斗种族’的传奇哎，但你还是比我想象的高大多了。你干嘛不申请去监狱服刑啊？” 艾里继续嘟嘟囔囔。“或者至少求个速死什么的.... 我是说，被活活饿死很残忍不是嘛。”

可能是因为艾里之前强忍恐惧也要护卫同伴的无畏举动，囚徒虽然满脸不屑地打量着他，却还是耐心地做了回答。

“教会下令把我关站笼。既然他们认为这样才能惩罚我的罪孽，那么我就用这种方式来赎罪。命该如此，唯有依从。”

莫瑞根乜斜起那双漂亮的金眼睛。

” 所以他就要白白被关到死，真是彻头彻尾的浪费。你们的那个鬼造物能不能从暗魔的祈祷中抽点空，听一耳朵我们的要求？又要叫人干活又不给吃的... 我是说，你们有没有打算想点办法？要是没想法的话现在就走，我可受不了眼睁睁看着这么强大又威严的生物慢慢死掉。”

“安卓斯特的火焰啊，你身上居然会有怜悯这种成分？是我耳鸣听错了吗？”

就算斗嘴输了一万次，骑士每次都还是好死不死地要去挑衅，荒野女巫也每次都气得跟猫一样炸毛，瞳孔吓人地眯成一条线。

“怎么，你是不是想试试自己也被丢进那个笼子里？”

“看吧，我就知道你整天这么心怀不轨地盘算。”

“少在那边讲得好像你能弄明白我怎么想！”

.................

还真是不嫌累..... 露卡琳打了个哈欠，他们每次拌嘴都动辄以小时计算，真的好闲。

“你的同伴很活泼。”囚徒含蓄地评价，让人不禁心有戚戚焉。

她好心地随手倒了两杯水塞过去，又倒出两杯来，打算除了缓解自己从刚刚就开始的口干舌燥之外，还分一份给笼子里的人。

可是对方拒绝了她，尽管他的皮肤灰暗，嘴唇也因极度干渴而裂伤。

“世上简直不会有你手中那个杯子更诱人的东西了，可恕我不能接受。不管我想什么，做什么，都不可能挽回已经犯下的罪恶，那就还是早点解脱的好。”

” 你到底干了啥啊？“就算露卡琳对八卦一向兴趣缺缺，现在也由不得她不奇怪了。

斯坦身上慑人的压迫感消失了。他垂下头，声音低沉。

” 我屠灭了这村里的一户人家，整整八个人，包括孩子。不是战场，赤手空拳... 我没有理由杀害这样的人。“

银棕色头发的人类女孩皱着浓密的眉毛，正大光明地上上下下打量他，斯坦猜她大概还在借机赶紧补完那个什么笔记。但好歹他现在知道了她只是个学疯子，也就没那么反感了。最开始看到那种眼神时，斯坦还以为她打算直接上手把他脱光呢... 是个男人都不能忍受这种自尊受创。

他已经准备好要面对控诉和指责，但是并没有。露卡琳思考这个问题的点大大出乎他意料之外。

” 不懂，那他们怎么可能抓得到你？“她发出疑问。” 这个村子成编制的军队早就开拔了，剩下的圣殿骑士也没几个。我记得资料里对库纳利战士的评价高的吓人，而且你显然身经百战，以我的预估.... 十五个以内的普通人类根本不会是你的对手。如果你手持武器，可能战力差异更大。“

好吧，虽然已经快死了，但交流的感觉真的还是比漫长的孤寂好.... 斯坦这样想着，根本没发觉露卡琳已经把水杯塞进他手里。

” 因为我放弃了抵抗，抓起来根本没什么难度。死掉的生命回不来，但我可以用自己的命去赔，用你们的话来说，这叫一报还一报。“

” 那... 既然打算作交换，用性价比更高的办法比较好。“她本着物尽其用的原则提出建议。” 同样是给村民除害，砍掉那帮拦路劫匪跟你默默死了达到的效益完全不是一个数量级。或者.... 要不你跟我们去杀暗魔，这样他们活下来的机会更大了，等于另一种意义上的补偿。“

... 当然，也可以顺便有机会达成她或者莫瑞根的私人目的，不过露卡琳忍住了没把这条说出口。之前听到她提议要做数据收集以后，带她离开法师塔的灰卫指挥官邓肯笑到在地上打滚，害她未雨绸缪地在心里默诵了半个小时之久的中风急救法术。后来邓肯好心地告诉她，在法师塔外不能用这么直来直往的邀请方式，会把普通人吓坏的。

“塔里多半是学者，多少能明白对方的思维方式，所以人际关系很单纯。” 大胡子指挥官说。“外面世界则非常复杂，你得学会跟不同种类的人打交道。不必勉强自己委曲求全，但只要注意到该注意的地方，不要让对方觉得自己被冒犯，就可以了。”

对于有建设性的意见，她一向仔细听取，慎重思考，分析接纳。做学问本来就该有这种虚心的态度嘛！

库纳利战士震惊不已。

” 暗魔... 枯潮？你是灰袍守卫者？“

” 对。“她漫不经心地回答。

斯坦瞪了她半天，摇摇头。

” 在我的家乡，灰袍守卫者都被描述为伟大的战士，没想到居然会是女..... 传闻果然不可靠。但就事论事，你讲得有道理，值得考虑。战死沙场赎罪的确是更好的方式，虽然我现在没什么选择权。”

“我们可以去找教会里的嬷嬷说说看嘛！” 艾里在针锋相对的拌嘴中抽出空来热心地提议。“就说我们需要他的协助，实在不行还可以动用灰卫的特别征募权，强行命令他们把锁打开.....”

“你是说这玩意？”

那是把又大又结实的铜锁。看钥匙孔的形状，大概原本得用最复杂的那种钥匙才能开启，可是被露卡琳举在手里，锁舌自己好像是有生命一样顺顺当当跳了开来，简直让人想破脑袋都想不通是怎么做到的。

废话。自从上次跟乔万他们在法环地下室被那道施了二十种禁咒的门挡路以致最后生出一堆事之后，她就发狠地钻研了至少五十种开锁魔法，发誓决不让自己第二次掉进同一条河流，法师塔里能研究的书都被她吃透了，甚至包括麻瓜们那些只能靠双手动作的可怜机关术。

斯坦盯着那把自行退位的锁又转回去瞪着她脸上的孔雀蓝刺青，最后才恍然大悟般望向她的身体 -- 为了在崎岖的道路上行走方便，露卡琳不耐烦穿拖拖拉拉的法袍，而换上了方便活动的裤装。她也根本懒得背什么重到死的法杖，双手就是她最好的武器。

“法师...” 他嘟囔了一声。

在他的家乡帕沃伦，这种人被叫做 “野火”，因为一不小心就会燃尽自己，还波及无辜的他人。他们在行为心智两方面皆不稳定，很容易就失控，造成巨大的破坏。为了最大限度地避免惨剧，这些人从展露天赋开始就被割掉舌头，用铁丝穿过手掌捆在一起。即便如此，他们之中仍不时有人转化为恶魔，屠戮百姓。

生而为以守护本族人民为己任的军人，斯坦最厌恶的就是看到这种事。

他是骄傲的战士，不可以这么绝望的。而且都已经答应过要用战斗来赎罪了，库纳利人绝不违背誓言。

可是救他的偏偏是个法师。他从此得追随在一个法师... 女人的身后，行走天涯。

库纳利的精锐先遣军深深叹了口气。


End file.
